1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cover structures, particularly, to a cover structure for portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Detachable covers, such as battery covers, camera covers etc., are widely used in portable electronic devices. A cover structure is applied to connect the cover to a housing of the portable electronic device. A conventional cover structure includes a plurality of hooks formed on the cover and a plurality of latching portions formed on the housing. The hooks are engaged in the latching portions to fix the cover to the housing. However, there is a lack of tactile feedback and so users cannot feel when the hooks are properly engaged in the latching portions.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.